


Capture

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 1: Water (Avatar), Enemies, F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Who's saving who from the pirates?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Capture

“I’ll save you from the pirates,” Katara parrots into Zuko’s ears. “You didn’t even manage to save yourself from the pirates.”

“Relax,” he hisses at her, feeling the outside of the cell they’re stuck in. “I’ll get us out.”

“Us?”

“Well I’m not going to leave you in here,” he snarks. “That wouldn’t be honorable. You’re just a little girl. A girl helping the Avatar, of course, but just a . . .”

“Shut up,” Katara says into his ears, placing her arms on the side of the cell. She feels a crack and then finds the energy inside of her and pulls back - a thin stream of water follows her hand. “Who’s just a little girl now? I’m going to get us out of here.”

“I can bend -”

“No,” Katara says. “I’m getting us out.”

Prince Zuko leans up against the cell’s metal walls, meeting her with a smirk. “Okay, big girl. Let’s see what you got.”


End file.
